


You Lost Me

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Selfship [6]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Zombie Apoc AU ft. an unsturdy balcony.





	You Lost Me

Her legs gave way underneath her as Mae’s teeth left an imprint on her lips, drawing blood from the force of her biting down. Her hands gripped a mixture of dirt and weeds and she allowed the tears to fall from her face. This entire time she was gone, all she had looked forward to was returning home and now that she was here she had to face the truth; This was no longer home. The windows were broken, the door was hanging by one of its hinges, and the inside was as black as night.

Regaining her composure, she stood and began to step quietly towards her old living grounds as she kept her right hand on the bag on her side containing her knives. Taking one into her hand, she pulled down the fling assist on the side before glancing down to remind herself of the emblem on it; Her grandfather had purchased it back when he was in the Air Force and passed it down to his daughter, who proceeded to pass it down to Mae. It had been through a lot but it was going strong, and it somehow reminded Mae that she needed to stay strong now.

Scanning the inside, everything seemed as if it was pushed to the floor in a hurry whether by the choice of her parents rushing to get out or by chance of previous travelers ransacking the place looking for anything they could use; All she could do was hope, though hope seemed pointless and misleading. Walking through as memories of her childhood replayed like films through her mind, emotions came back to betray her as she was greeted by blood splatter covering her parents’ room. Hearing the closet burst open as two beings came snarling towards her, Mae lost her footing as she yelled out in panic and froze; “Mae!” Her eyes widened in shock, fear, and disbelief as the two beings were quickly put down, One being shot down and the other with a knife being pulled from its temple. A black-haired male knelt down to check over her as his violet-gray eyes met her blue-gray ones, full of worry and concern. “Babe, you can’t just run off like that. You had all of us worried.” Mae allowed herself to sob as the male pulled her into a hug as she attempted to process everything. “Keith… They.. Those were my parents.” The others stood quietly as they tried to give her a few moments.

“I’m sorry, babe… Shhh.. It’s gonna be fine.” Okay, maybe finding out those were her parents had Keith feeling like shit for the fact that him and another team member had just re-killed them in front of their child. “Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but uh- I for one think we should get going. It’s dangerous to stay in an open place for too long, remember? There’s uh- a whole zombie apocalypse going on, after all. No? Okay.”   
“Don’t worry, Hunk. We’ll get a move on.” Mae wiped her tears away as she stood with help from her boyfriend and tried to reassure herself as well as try to erase the scene of what just occurred.

Time passed as they trekked onwards, finding items of use few and far. Most of the town had already seemed to be ransacked, no doubt by either travelers or those who were now the living undead. Spotting a balcony with some bags resting on it, Mae managed to slip away from the group as they began to debate on which way to go and which way they had already travelled; Most of them sucked with directions despite denials. The bottom floor was clear, Mae only having to use her knife to take out roughly five walkers and another one or two being stuck by a fallen bookcase keeping them in place; Making her way to the next floor was the hassle. The wooden staircase was weak and unsteady, with splinters everywhere as if they hadn’t been tended to for months.

Well, then again the apocalypse had broken out roughly eight months ago, so that was a given point.

Using her knife to pick the lock on the screen doors of the balcony, she forced one side open as she stepped carefully out into the open. Shuffling through the bag, she found medical supplies and small MRE type portions of food; There wasn’t much but it could last them for a few days if they rationed all of it right. Hearing the others catch up as they must have seen her sneak off, she began to panic as loud creaks were followed by one side of the balcony falling. Her scream rang through the air as Keith and the others yelled out. A hoard of zombies had now formed beneath her, and the other side of the balcony wasn’t in shape to hold on much longer.

“Here, catch this!” Mae tossed the bag up onto the second floor as Pidge was the one to catch it. “I’ll pull you up, give me a second!” Keith assured as he positioned himself to reach for her to grab his hands, Shiro and Hunk holding onto him to prevent him from falling, Lance and Hunk both watching as backup; Lance using the silencer on his gun to try to take out some of the zombies and Hunk watching the entrance. “I.. can’t quite.. reach.” Mae stuttered, as she struggled not to move too much while reaching for a grip. The balcony shifted, and Mae yelled out again in panic as her breathing quickened and her eyes closed. “Mae!” Keith attempted to reach down a little further, and Mae tried to grab a hold of his hand once again. Their fingers laced together barely as the balcony finally gave way and fell towards the ground, Mae falling with it. The land wasn’t far enough to kill her, but it did stun her; Not that it mattered as the zombies remaining below began to rip into her flesh; The others watching in nothing but mixed emotions at the loss of not only their teammate but their friend, and for Keith, his significant other. It took only minutes but it felt like forever as they all had to try to regain their composures.   
They’d have to take out the others and one of them would have to be tasked with being the one to stab Mae in the temple, to ensure she wouldn’t come back as one of those things. They refused to let that happen if they couldn’t do enough to prevent her from falling to begin with.


End file.
